A(n)nus Mirabilis !
by katana 00
Summary: De sa vie entière, Harry ne verrait jamais plus la sacro sainte crèche, légèrement excentrée et camouflée sous le pied du large sapin odorant et luminescent, du même œil purement innocent d'autrefois. [BONNE ANNEE 2018 !]


**Disclaimer** **:** _Bon, toujours aucun bishosex pour Noël, mais l'espoir demeure. Je reste intimement convaincue que J.K. Rowling me les offrira comme obole de la Nouvelle Année. Et non, perdre mes illusions ne fait nullement parti de mes résolutions ! ^^_

 _._

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Quelques rares courageuses ont osé réclamer une nouvelle portion de mon facétieux délire présenté à Noël. Donc, au menu aujourd'hui, rikiki OS velouté d'une légère sauce juteusement citronnée (clin d'œil obscènement évident vu le titre non ?) pour vous souhaiter cette fois-ci : Annus Mirabilis ! … Pour la traduction, je vous laisse le soin de deviner … ou enquêter._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **«A(n)nus Mirabilis !»**

.

.

De sa vie entière, Harry ne verrait jamais plus la sacro sainte crèche, légèrement excentrée et camouflée sous le pied du large sapin odorant et luminescent, du même œil purement innocent d'autrefois. L'impérissable et torve sourire, ourlant sublimement ses lèvres pleinement rassasiées, témoignaient merveilleusement de son divin contentement tandis qu'il contemplait, extatique, négligemment avachi les bras en croix, le fade et miteux plafond de l'angélique auberge de fortune.

L'exubérante trouvaille de Draco, se révélant nettement plus rebelle et insoumis face aux dictats de l'archaïque et puritaine société sorcière que sa glaciale image d'héritier maniéré ne le laissait soupçonner, lui avait fait, délicieusement et voracement, goûter à l'interdit en profanant ce lieu aux accents religieux d'une manière audacieusement incongrue. Et malgré que certains esprits chagrins, ou envieux, hurleront systématiquement au plus infâme sacrilège, lui, Harry Potter le chanceux, avait pénétré un voluptueux paradis qu'il n'était nullement disposé à renier, de si tôt, pour tout les gallions du monde.

Depuis une semaine que Draco s'était vu diminué physiquement, Harry était malencontreusement privé du moindre rapprochement charnel poussé et approfondi. Ok ! Sexuel, si on veut véritablement et crument aller au fonds des choses. Ce retour de bâton, des plus raides, satisfaisait néanmoins le malicieux serpentard. Y voyant là une légère et adéquate riposte à sa pénible et tragique condition, dont lui seul semblait cerner l'urgente gravité. Dès lors, bien qu'il fût, par conséquence directe, également mis au cruel régime forcé, Draco se délectait pourtant sournoisement de la sadique punition infligée à son irresponsable amant.

Addict absolu à l'envoûtant corps d'Apollon, Harry avait particulièrement stressé de ne pouvoir assouvir réellement et totalement ses fantasmes de façon plus concrète et émoustillante. Or, c'était bien mal connaitre un diplômé de la Maison Sang et Or que de croire qu'il renoncerait aussi aisément à son but ! Aussi, pour palier, le plus efficacement possible, à ce manque atrocement perturbateur et angoissant, Harry avait eu la farfelue illumination d'emporter son petit ami absolument partout. Après tout, un prestigieux gryffondor, digne de sa réputation, ne se laissait ô grand jamais démoraliser ni importuner aussi facilement.

A défaut d'être parfaitement comblé, Harry se consolait de pouvoir avoir Draco toujours à ses côtés. Enfin, plus précisément sous la main. Aussi subissait-il les longues et interminables heures de planque avec courage et flegme. Non, le métier d'Auror n'était pas obligatoirement palpitant et excitant à tout bout de champ. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, l'adrénaline était même rangée au rayon des poussiéreux souvenirs. Alors pouvoir s'évader et se distraire agréablement, en tripotant son petit ami discrètement lové au creux de sa poche, et à l'insu de son partenaire Ron Weasley, était terriblement électrisant et épanouissant dans une certaine mesure. Même jouissif, quand le rouquin daignait tourner son regard bleu réprobateur ailleurs que sur lui.

Certes, il n'était question que d'humbles et palliatifs touchers érotiques qui ne rassasiaient nullement son ogresse faim de loup. Mais, c'était sans compter sur la surprenante et alléchante invitation de son amant pour célébrer, de manière intime et particulièrement festive, le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Sans rien savoir des détails, Harry n'en avait pas eu moins l'eau à la bouche. Et il ne s'y était nullement trompé ! Draco lui avait promis d'enflammants et spectaculaires feux d'artifice pour entrer gaiement dans la nouvelle année, et il avait merveilleusement tenu parole. Autant dire que le héros sous restriction avait été aussi frétillant et intenable qu'à la veille de Noël. Puisqu'évidemment, le têtu lionceau n'avait toujours pas renoncé à son projet de « petit Malfoy » en layettes !

Alors même que les amants terribles avaient simplement prévu, depuis des semaines déjà, de gentiment réceptionner en compagnie de leurs familles mutuelles et amis respectifs, autours d'une tablée gargantuesquement fournie, Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur, ni les tripes !, de refuser la tentation sournoisement évoquée par Draco il y a de cela quelques heures. Son esprit avait littéralement virevolté en tous sens, pareil à un Vif d'Or durant un match de quidditch, aux scandaleuses prémices qu'il avait imaginé ardentes, à raison. Pour un peu, sa langue, bien trop pendante, aurait nettement pu rencontrer une partie de son anatomie fortement ébranlée et fièrement dressée elle.

Faussant compagnie à cet euphorique petit monde, jovialement ébréché et festoyant de plus belle en attente des douze coups annonçant le nouvel an, Draco exigea sans détours un baiser passionné de son géant au cœur tendre. Ne se doutant nullement des malveillantes intentions de son lubrique petit elfe, Harry se plia de bonne grâce. Du bout des lèvres, candide, il signa inopinément son malheur. Sans remord, Draco se vengea en le rapetissant, lui l'illustre sorcier porté aux nues, d'une mystérieuse potion au délicieux goût d'hydromel et imprégnant fourbement les diaboliques courbes rosées.

Heureux d'être à nouveau à taille égale avec son amant, le sémillant protagoniste blond s'empara impétueusement de la redoutable et héroïque main pour le conduire, silencieusement, au sein de l'étable jouxtant la crèche miniature. Là, pour seul sollicitation, il s'allongea aguicheur. Le cerveau d'Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la suite : ils allaient s'ébattre joyeusement dans le foin recouvrant le sol de la minuscule bâtisse. Machinalement, tel un pèlerin sublimé par une apparition divine, il s'agenouilla promptement. Oubliant, radicalement, l'allégresse félicité ambiante du réveillon ainsi que leurs grisés invités, honteusement délaissés.

\- « **Mon petit elfe, ce n'est pas très indiqué de coucher ...** » balbutia-il pourtant, déglutissant difficilement, bavant carrément et abondamment en son for intérieur !, devant l'aphrodisiaque corps outrageusement et lascivement étendu. Garder son sang froid en pareille circonstance, sachant sa famille proche, relevait d'une délicate mission.

Or, quand le diabolique Maitre en potion de Poudlard se voulait tentateur, plus rien ne pouvait sauver l'âme en perdition du pauvre pêcheur. Même si ce dernier aurait, sincèrement, voulu prouver sa maturité et respectabilité, devant pareil enchantement galvanisant, le chaste et pieux vœu de rédemption n'avait plus aucun poids ni crédibilité. Sans compter qu'il attendait l'instant libérateur depuis sept interminables jours et épuisantes nuits !

\- « **Arrête de réfléchir Potter ! Ca ne te réussit pas.** » lui intima Draco, successivement moqueur et envoutant. Ces savantes ondulations, à la fois clinquantes et caressantes, modulant habilement sa voix habituellement trainante, avaient le don d'enchainer définitivement Harry à son maitre incontesté. Dès lors, il se faisait fort d'être le plus obéissant et résigné des esclaves, avançant doucement sur ses genoux, avec déférence, devant la source incontestée de son bonheur.

Prenant astucieusement appui sur ses épaules fermement plaquées au sol, Draco déroula plus avant son machiavélique plan. Surélevant, sensuellement, ses étroites hanches, il poursuivit, plus aisément, l'indécent et torride effeuillage. Les sombres pupilles dilatées, ayant réduit les magnifiques iris émeraude à deux discrètes auréoles, étaient indéniablement hypnotisées par ce charmant ensorcellement. Voldemort aurait pu renaitre de ses cendres ou l'univers intégralement et brusquement s'effondrer qu'elles suivraient irrémédiablement, religieusement, l'abaissement de l'encombrant et bien trop dissimulateur pantalon. Seul détestable obstacle freinant encore son entière dévotion, puisque Draco ne portait, strictement et jamais, aucun sous-vêtement.

\- « **Agis ! … Profites de l'instant.** » l'amadoua-t-il, retirant lentement l'étoffe jusqu'à mi cuisse, dans un premier temps pour totalement l'éradiquer par la suite. Histoire d'appâter définitivement sa proie, sublimement ferrée, ses taquines mains musardèrent, effrontément, paisiblement, sur l'exquise peau opaline mise à nue. Frôlant souvent, par mégarde ou intentionnellement, le réceptif épiderme de son aine chatouilleuse qui le fit agréablement chavirer et suggestivement soupirer de contentement.

« **Ou dois-je en conclure que tu n'as plus … envie de moi ?** » lui reprocha-t-il d'une moue adorablement boudeuse, devinant, malgré tout aisément, l'imposant et douloureux renflement au niveau de l'impatient entrejambe ultra-réactif d'Harry.

Judicieusement, ou plutôt sadiquement, il détourna toute vigilance en baladant avidement ses curieux orteils sur la gorge palpitante ainsi que la fiévreuse musculature dorée de sa victime consentante. Evitant soigneusement, en vicieux et zélé bourreau qu'il était, la zone ébranlée réclamant durement toute sa sollicitude. Son infortunée victime, soumise à de nombreux soubresauts, témoignait combien le désir était ardent et réel de fondre sur lui telle une bête déraisonnée et affamée. Comme prévu, les nerfs et le self-control étaient à rude épreuve, effleurant plus d'une fois la rupture critique et totale.

Devinant Harry désarçonné et tourmenté par une éventuelle fin impromptue, subitement, d'un geste alerte, Draco accrocha lestement ses jambes élancées au cou de son amant pour brusquement le basculer vers l'avant. Dans l'unique but de le rapprocher de lui sans ménagement. La périlleuse manœuvre achevée, il déplaça agilement ses fins mollets sur les reins lascivement cambrés. Histoire de verrouiller définitivement son emprise tandis qu'il lui ravissait impétueusement les lèvres d'un baiser ravageur. Quel paradis de piller, à nouveau, cette savoureuse bouche à laquelle il n'avait pu s'abreuver depuis une harassante semaine !

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Harry ne tergiversa pas mille ans pour dégrafer son propre vêtement et s'offrir intégralement nu à son regard appréciateur. L'effluve de testostérone manifeste accentua davantage l'effervescente pression et impétueuse fougue parcourant intensément leurs veines. L'esprit fortement espiègle et joueur, surtout las de n'user que de ses yeux fiévreux !, l'héritier de haute lignée intervertit capricieusement leurs positions. Profitant allègrement de son alléchante et dopante dominance, il se mouvait longuement, suavement et vicieusement contre le bassin survolté de son homme. La capiteuse bouche gémissante de ce dernier ne parvenait à retenir les incessantes et éhontées manifestations de plaisir, stimulant plus encore Draco à se dandiner audacieusement et torridement. Le cœur follement emballé et prêt à rompre, à l'instar de son sexe, Harry se sentait côtoyer les étoiles.

Fort de ce retentissant succès et vivement emporté par une passion débridée, Draco ondula plus obscènement jusqu'à éradiquer totalement leurs souffles éperdus et échauffer plus rudement, s'il fut possible, leurs membres péniblement engorgés. Frisant, insidieusement, plus d'une fois, l'intense délivrance, il ne dut sa brillante retenue qu'à une fulgurante résurgence de sa tortueuse visée. Sa malmenée clairvoyance estimait que le crétin d'Auror n'avait pas suffisamment payé pour son impudence à le réduire si piteusement au rang de minuscule créature.

Aussi, lorsqu'Harry, hors d'haleine, s'autorisa à palper, frénétiquement et vigoureusement, son affriolant postérieur dans le fol espoir de le préparer le plus méticuleusement et précieusement du monde, Draco s'extirpa brutalement des bras aimants. D'un œil torve, il le contempla se languissant péniblement qu'il finalise prochainement leur embrasante étreinte incendiaire. Puis, mollement, se pourléchant séditieusement les lèvres, il daigna s'installer, confortablement, la tête entre les athlétiques et dynamiques cuisses. Un sourire sacrément venimeux étirait alors sa douce et polissonne bouche, ingénieusement imbibée de la potion rétrécissante. Les yeux d'Harry trahirent parfaitement son effroi de voir son sexe réduit à néant.

Coulant ses yeux mutins, terriblement concupiscents et déterminés, qu'il ne déporta jamais du luxurieux regard de son dépravé amant, Draco lécha et humidifia avec une extrême lenteur, et diligence toute diabolique, le frémissant et impatient phallus. Poussant le vice jusqu'à s'attarder, plus que de raison, sur sa chatouilleuse base, qu'il serrait malicieusement pour plus de réactivité, ou téter copieusement le gland suintant déjà éperdument d'extase. C'est son compagnon, complètement exalté, qui rompit le contact visuel en fermant résolument les paupières sous la montée de plénitude. Profitant de cet abandon providentiel, espéré et guetté sérieusement depuis le début, Draco immisça sournoisement ses doigts dans l'antre chaud et délicieusement étroit.

\- « **Merlin ! T'es … le diable … incarné !** » récrimina Harry, pantelant fiévreusement, les yeux brièvement révulsés et le corps durement et voluptueusement arqué le temps de sa fantasmagorique envolée.

Quittant le féérique éden, ses doigts, fermement crispés jusque là tant l'intensité de son orgasme avait été foudroyante, fourrageaient désormais paisiblement et affectueusement la soyeuse et ébouriffée chevelure blonde. Si l'Auror aimait à préparer et étirer son amant sans magie, pour la seule raison de lui procurer lui-même une incommensurable félicité, Draco, lui, le doigtait juste pour le plaisir d'être un peu plus sadique. Rien de comparable. Plus que l'acte proprement dit, ce qu'Harry aimait suprêmement était de contempler la myriade d'émotions, de sentiments, peinte sur le visage si coutumièrement inexpressif. Être l'unique possesseur de ce don le ravissait profondément, d'autant que Draco, lui faisant à présent entièrement confiance et lui vouant une affection sincère, n'avait plus d'appréhension ni restriction à le laisser le dominer.

\- « **Tu t'es préparé pour moi ?** » s'étonna Harry, quelques minutes après, arborant un sourire aussi brillant que celui d'un enfant au matin de Noël, ne sentant pas réellement de résistance alors qu'il pénétrait précautionneusement, de ses doigts fébriles, son amant alangui.

Draco, les paupières closes, s'était négligemment laissé rouler sur le côté pour lui octroyer sa revanche. Estimant avoir suffisamment torturé son petit ami pour cette nuit, même s'il aurait pu être plus pernicieux vu son inqualifiable bêtise ! Or, lui aussi voulait être désiré, aimé. Et de cet incroyable et stupéfiant exploit, seul l'humble et malhabile Harry Potter en était dignement capable.

\- « **Non, idiot ! Pour mon Pur-sang.** » rétorqua le Sang-Pur en un volatile murmure à peine audible, arborant un sourire tendrement moqueur. Il l'observa furtivement, puis décida subitement de le rechevaucher comme un piètre canasson auquel il se colla minutieusement pour l'échauffer de plus belle. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais !

« **Mais puisqu'il s'est désisté et que t'es là, je vais me contenter de toi. …** » ajouta-t-il effrontément contre l'oreille, dont il tyrannisa faiblement de ses canines acérées le lobe rougi avant de revenir fixer, intensément cette fois, son regard gris perle dans celui incroyablement vert.

« **T'es foutrement chanceux, mon foudre de guerre.** » s'amusa-t-il, se penchant plus étroitement vers le front balafré, qu'il dégagea autoritairement, pour sensuellement baiser puis lécher la célèbre et sensible cicatrice.

Pendant ce temps, l'une de ses mains chercha à rejoindre nonchalamment celle plus massive et calleuse de son lionceau le caressant voluptueusement. Sa quête brillamment aboutie, il l'enveloppa de la sienne et l'amena distraitement jusqu'au pénis tristement perdu entre les sombres boucles brunes et en manque déplorable d'attention. De leurs doigts amoureusement mêlés, ils massèrent vigoureusement le membre turgescent retrouvant vivement un second souffle de vie.

\- « **Foutrement ouais.** » balbutia trivialement Harry, dévorant, sauvagement et passionnément, la gorge laiteuse, irrésistiblement et inconsciemment, à portée de crocs.

\- « **Qu'as-tu décrété l'autre jour pour … remédier à la situation ? … Un tour de braguette … et le sort en est jeté ? … Alors, prouve-moi ta magnificence à … manier ta baguette … maudit sorcier !** » défia fièrement l'ancien allié des Mangemorts, la voix ostensiblement chevrotante tandis qu'il s'empalait audacieusement sur l'insolente érection. Verge se délectant goulûment de pénétrer et fouiller ces étroites chairs chaudement accueillantes.

N'y tenant plus, Harry brusqua le mouvement et bascula prestement son amant sur le dos. Draco n'était jamais aussi divin et lubrique que soumis à ses ferventes et bestiales envies. D'une main dénuée de toute méchanceté, il lui écarta vivement les jambes et s'enorgueillit de le faire vibrer lyriquement et haleter fanatiquement, en totale pamoison, son prénom. Un prénom si commun comparé au sien qui roulait si joliment sur sa langue. Jamais personne n'avait osé traiter aussi abruptement et puissamment avec le corps altier du vil Serpentard. Peut-être fallait-il l'inconsciente bravoure d'un Gryffondor énamouré pour y parvenir excellemment !

Plus tard dans la nuit, à une heure délicieusement indue, Harry se félicita, mentalement et glorieusement, de sa maladresse du 25 décembre. S'il n'avait pas fait preuve de sa sempiternelle étourderie accidentelle, jamais son début d'année n'aurait été si merveilleux et miraculeux. En toute bonne foi, la vengeance de Draco tenait réellement du régal. Restait juste un léger petit point à finaliser …

\- « **Dragon de mon cœur ?** » chuchota tout heureux et comblé Harry, sortant doucement de son fébrile état extatique pour la énième fois de la soirée.

En quête d'une chaleur bienfaisante, la fièvre des ébats étant désormais évaporée et la cheminée du salon assoupie comme le reste de la maisonnée familiale, il se colla infailliblement et étroitement jusqu'à épouser parfaitement le dos de son divin amant. Aussitôt, la plaisante friction de leurs corps merveilleusement imbriqués le fit délicatement gémir. Louant davantage l'ange pacifiquement assoupi. Instinctivement, comme pour raviver ses souvenirs nocturnes, il plongea tendrement le nez contre la pâle nuque, mainte fois embrassée et dévorée. Le parfum l'embaumant avait cette flagrance raffinée, mais néanmoins masculine, qu'il adorait chez son homme. Le fin soupçon de transpiration, qu'il nota au subtil mélange, tourmenta de plus belle ses insatiables hormones. Son appétit revint licencieusement au galop, plus vivace encore.

\- « **Mmm ?** » maugréa peu gracieusement et sans plus d'intérêt Draco, exténué et légèrement comateux après l'ultime danse frénétique l'ayant savamment lessivé.

L'ogre Harry ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié, le petit « elfe dragon » craignait d'être à nouveau réquisitionner pour une chevauchée fantastique. Son corps, outrageusement marqué et griffé, témoignait de la flamboyante passion charnelle les ayant animés tous deux durant des heures. La farandole d'explosions sensorielles avait prodigieusement rivalisé face aux bruyantes fusées du Nouvel An ! Et en cette seconde, il était foutrement hors de question de remettre le couvert ! Sa douloureuse intimité exigeait, obstinément et sans recours possible, un repos longuement salvateur avant toute prochaine intrusion, fut-elle aimable ou barbare. Quant à son exceptionnel sexe, littéralement pompé et vidé de toutes substances organiques ou magiques, il était radicalement en berne, fiché aux abonnés absents. Harry pourrait bien l'assaillir et le titiller sans ménagement, aucune partie céleste de son idyllique anatomie ne collaborerait ni ne participerait à une quelconque orgie matinale. S'il désirait vraiment batifoler et s'éclater, il devrait se prendre en main comme un grand !

\- « **C'est toujours un non ferme et définitif pour ma requête ?** » murmura mielleusement le souffle chaud de l'irrécupérable goinfre, grignotant suavement le pavillon auriculaire à sa portée alors qu'une de ses mains, effrontément baladeuse, s'aventurait à cajoler amoureusement l'accueillant et sculpté abdomen. Désirable et inaccessible ventre qu'il rêvait, plus que jamais, d'abreuver pleinement jusqu'à le truffer astucieusement de sa foudroyante magie pour assouvir enfin son fourbe dessein.

\- « **Tais-toi et dors !** » baragouina d'un ton draconien, où pointait pourtant un brin de lassitude évidente, l'élégant Sang-Pur, repoussant farouchement les envahissants membres lancés à l'assaut de son corps à l'abandon. Selon sa riche expérience, nul doute que le choixpeau s'était lamentablement fourvoyé en répartissant l'âme damnée de ce fallacieux serpentard chez les Gryffondors !

\- « **Dis oui … ou je te tiens éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes !** » susurra, insidieusement et lascivement, l'émoustillant fourchelang libertin, se frottant, en un coup de hanche exagérément et traitreusement dépravée. Rectification : le monde entier se trompait sur ce licencieux corrompu qualifié à tort comme le saint héros !

\- « **Ô annus horribilis !** » bougonna plaintivement et théâtralement Draco, cachant une jérémiade pleurnicheuse, sachant sacrément bien combien la tête de mule lui servant de compagnon ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de si tôt. Faisant fi de sa bonne et irréprochable éducation, Draco s'autorisa à penser vulgairement qu'il l'avait profondément et horriblement dans l'anus !

\- « **Annus mirabilis, mon petit elfe !** » rectifia Harry, particulièrement enthousiaste devant cette prometteuse année. Câlinement, surtout pour convaincre de la véracité de ses dires l'esprit grognon et réfractaire, il déposa tendrement un suave baiser sur l'épaule dénudée. Selon lui, le désastreux terme, autrefois usé par la Reine anglaise moldue, n'avait nullement droit de cité au sein de leur vie privée. Surtout dans l'admirable bouche de son bel et féérique amour.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Pour démarrer l'année dans d'excellentes dispositions, je me devais d'user, dès le 1_ _er_ _de l'an, d'un bon jeu de mot au niveau du titre. Sans rancune ? ^^_

 _Sinon, pas trop d'incohérences dans cette sirupeuse ficounette toujours sans prétention ni grande originalité ? Ma précipitation à l'écrire n'a provoqué aucune catastrophe majeure dans le bon déroulement (pas pu me consacrer pleinement à la chasse aux redites/recherche de synonyme, désolée) ? Quant au furtif lime/lemon (pas eu le courage de m'étaler/détailler plus), est-ce laborieux ? Si oui, pardon ! Dois-je rebosser ?_

 _Maintenant, pour illuminer merveilleusement ma journée et engendrer de manière infaillible l'annus mirabilis, merci d'être plus charitable qu'à Noël en inscrivant, ici bas (dans l'encadré prévu à cet effet), une petite offrande ! Ouais, faute de don malgré les nombreux pèlerins, faut faire l'aumône. ^^_

 _Sinon, vous connaissez la sérénade : Bonne Année et tous mes Meilleurs Vœux pour 2018 !_


End file.
